


Cresting Waves - or: Whatever Floats your Boat

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/F, F/M, Purple Prose, Sexual Content, Water Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon writes some purple prose in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cresting Waves - or: Whatever Floats your Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015. Prompt hour 6: Waves

An ocean of pleasure builds at her shores. How long will she be able to withstand? 

His fingers caress her in ways she deep down knows won´t be enough to keep them afloat.

The fact that she´s writing fiction in her head while doing it bears bad news for Kyle.

She needs him to keep going, to get the waters in motion, to have relentless waves crest and crash over her. She encourages him with her hips and if it doesn´t work with moans of “yes, oh god, Kyle, right THERE”.

It´s not him she thinks about in the dark.


End file.
